Ferengi Love Songs
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x20 | production = 518 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and | director = Rene Auberjonois | altimage = marauder Mo.jpg }} "Ferengi Love Songs" was the 118th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 20th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 21 April 1997. The episode was written by and Ira Steven Behr and directed by Rene Auberjonois. Summary Quark learns that his mother is [[grand Nagus|Grand Nagus]] Zek's lover—and that she is helping him run the entire Ferengi Alliance. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Brunt • Jadzia Dax • Ishka • • Jorem • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Leck • Maihar'du • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Zek • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Gowron • Horran • Igel • K'retok • Martok • Prinadora • Smeet the Oblivious Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) Locations :Chamber of Opportunity • Deep Space 9 • Ferenginar • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office • Tower of Commerce Feckle Prime • Seppus III Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Hupyrian • Klingon • Trill Bolian • Breen • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Ferengi Alliance • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran War Orphans Fund • Board of Liquidators • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Ferengi Gaming Commission • Ferengi Market Exchange Other references :ancient text • arcybite • Bajoran earring • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran wedding • business license • contract • Cupid • dabo • DaiMon • duranium • energy whip • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Ferengi Trade By-Laws • First Clerk • gouge mining • gree-worm • Grand Nagus • Gree-worm • Hupyrian beetle • jevonite • jumja stick • latinum • liquidator • lobe • lokar bean • Marauder Mo • moogie • PADD • phase calibrator • slug steak • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • tongo • tribble • tricorder • tube grub • vole • Waiver of Property and Profit • Writ of Accountability Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Ties of Blood and Water". ferengiLoveSongsVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.10.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Ties of Blood and Water". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Co-written by Ira Steven Behr * Directed by Rene Auberjonois * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Jeffrey Combs as Brunt *Chase Masterson as Leeta Images marauder Mo.jpg|Episode image. ferengi Love Songs.jpg|Episode image. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5